the night he came to me
by Shazza
Summary: its dark and good I hope much better at least than most of te stuff I like. its notat all fluff. please review
1. Default Chapter

The night we met  
  
  
  
I was sitting doing my homework as normal in the common room, nothing unusual about that. It was nice I felt so good like that.  
  
Just sitting in that silence Harry Ron and I.  
  
Harry was clipping his broom tail Ron was Playing a game of chess I had enchanted for him earlier so that the players moved without someone to command them.  
  
It was a sort of evening we often had all three of us in the winter holidays. After the events of the last few years we were the only ones staying behind. Not that it bothered me at all. I don't like crowds never have done never will. It was precious time an innocent time for us we were fast running out of innocence.  
  
Voldamort had risen again but everyone who had been expecting a full on war was sorely mistaken. They weren't brave enough for that honourable enough.  
  
It had been worse, at least in a war you know what you're up against how to fight it what to study for. But this was sly. For the last three years Voldamort had been killing us slowly. From the inside out. It was a new tactic one that was far worse than any before.  
  
They would pick an innocent victim preferably a witch or wizard with no connection to the Auroras or anything like that and kill them. They would kill them slowly and without mercy. For every small defeat Dumbledor or the Aurors managed they would kill an innocent victim. But they would leave a message saying who was responsible for the murder. Not the Death Eater who had actually done the deed. But a brave Auror who had gained some information on the dark side or had actually managed to kill one.  
  
I will never forget the time it happened to someone I knew. Someone who lived such an innocent life who had never even known about witches or wizards. They killed the little boy down my road in my muggle street. The worst thing was they blamed it on me for helping Harry in our first year so long ago. It seemed that everything the light side had ever done to vanquish the dark side was being held accountable for. I know it was not my fault I know it was they who murdered and tortured that defenceless six- year-old child but you still cant help thinking that if we stopped fighting then it would end. At least if we stopped fighting it would be the ones who were responsible who would be punished. No they would not deserve it any more than anyone else would but at least it would end and we could die with some honour. Rather than be remembered as the ones who let the innocent die through their own selfish pride to believe that they had lost.  
  
That evening I started to hear the voice. I lifted up my head looking for the person talking to me.  
  
  
  
" Hermione I'm here its ok I'm here " The voice called.  
  
" Were?" I called out loud turning around frantically.  
  
" What you talking about? " yawned Harry sleepily  
  
" Not healthy to talk to yourself Hermione " grunted Ron " lock you up in Mungos "  
  
" I think I'm a bit tired " I almost sobbed as I flung my books into my bag and ran up the stairs into my dormitory.  
  
I could hear Ron muttering something about never understanding girls but didn't care. All I wanted was to forget about the Childs voice I had heard in the common room. I knew whom it belonged to as well. The boy I used to baby-sit, The boy who I killed.  
  
  
  
Ok hope you liked it and it wasn't 2 dark. Please don't read my other story its so bad . This will carry on. It has some romance in it as well as just angst.  
  
PLEASE R/R 


	2. Dreaming

Dreaming  
  
Went and had a very long hot shower. It was stupid I thought, hearing voices I was just over tired and very stressed. The same thing with the notes had happened to Harry and Ron but they weren't freaking out about it. They weren't the ones scared to go to sleep because they thought they might hear it again in their dreams. Even the cleverest of men know that for all of us sleep must come eventually its like an unstoppable force a tide.  
  
  
  
However long I lay in bed reading I knew it would come however hard I tried to fight it off. I told myself to be reasonable that the child wouldn't come back as a ghost that wouldn't have to see him. I wasn't afraid it takes more than I bodiless voice to scare me I was guilty. That was the sick thing. I was guilty for this little child's death even though I never even touched him.  
  
  
  
I lay in bed reading. Trying to take my mind of it. Hogwarts a History something so mundane it soothes me still. Before I knew it though the dark cloak of sleeps embrace had embraced me I knew no more.  
  
  
  
(All this is written in Dream State)  
  
  
  
I was in a big garden. Oh it was so lovely so perfect. The green was the greenest I had ever seen it was like waking up for the first time in my life after seeing everything through the mist.  
  
  
  
It was then I saw him but I wasn't afraid I don't think he could see me. He was playing on the grass with a toy I used to own. My fluffy bunny, he used to beg me to bring it when we went babysitting.  
  
Everything was so nice he was so happy. But then it all changed. The whole landscape wretched and changed. I was sitting in his house on his bedroom floor. I heard them blow down the door.  
  
" No " I screamed running around to find him but he kept running away.  
  
" Were playing a game " He laughed shrilly " Play fair "  
  
It was then they found him. I lunged trying to pick him up and my arms went right through him.  
  
There was a flash of green light and I could feel him. I was holding his lifeless body. Crying over it in my arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Out of Dream State)  
  
I lay in my bed clutching the hanging around me I realised I had torn them down. My face was damp I realised I had been crying. I wanted Harry I had to see him. He would tell me everything was ok.  
  
I crept from my bed and scurried down through the common room and up to their dorm. I walked in softly and found my way over to Harry's bed. I could tell because Ron was snoring so loudly.  
  
  
  
I drew back the hanging and saw him lying there. Just seeing him calmed me down. It was only a nightmare it would be ok.  
  
Harry's eyes opened slowly " oh Hermione I thought you were a dream " he whispered softly. " Are you ok?"  
  
Then seeing my face and body he didn't wait for an answer and just pulled me down beside him. I realised I was shaking. He drew me close and hugged me hard it so nice. I didn't need to think about the dream I would be safe here. I snuggled in against his chest. I could tell them in the morning what was wrong. It may have seemed strange Harry and me were lying so intimately together but it wasn't. It was strangely right.  
  
  
  
Ok how do you like this some romance as I promised! Please review !!!! 


End file.
